


True Love

by saragapen



Series: Gumlee One-Shots [9]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: :), I'm so fucking annoyed, M/M, enjoy :))), have some petty art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saragapen/pseuds/saragapen
Summary: :)))





	True Love

○○○

Bubba Gumball, a small gay prince worked in his kitchen, baking all sort of sweets in pink. He had no ulterior motive because he was a very submissive and would only ever make something for his sexy boyfriend; Marshall Lee. "Aaah~" after moaning at the thought of his dominant vampire, the candy finished making his cupcakes quickly.

Just as bubble butt had finished his cupcakes, the love of his life flew in through the kitchen window because he really did not know how to use a fuxkibh door apparently. "Heeeeey baaaaaaaabe!" Bubba's was perked up at the sound of the vampire, the vampire noticing instantly cuz his hubby wubby was wearing nothing but an apron to surprise his dead dick giver.

"S-senpai!" Blubba exclaimed before turning around swiftly, his apron fluttering and nearly flashing marshalal "you're here!" He skipped to the vampire and tried hugging him but the vampire was too much of a bad boy to care.

"Are those red cupcakes for me, baaaaaaabe?" Marshallalal questioned moving closer to the finished tray of cupcakes that had a tag stating 'Cupcakes for the love of my life Marshall Lee. I hope he eats my add out after this."

Saddened that he didn't get a hug, he turned around to face Marshall again but accifently ending up seeing how extremely built his boyfriend was through the see through flannel shirt. Now excited again, he hugged the other from behind anyways "of course silly!" He giggled before placing a kiss on the back of his neck and then moving away. "I know wevee only been dating for, like, three days now but I love you and I'd die for you!" He giggled and picked up a cupcake to give to marshalalalalal

"Naaaaaah" Marshall exclaimed, his dick throbbing in his pants "I'm just gonna fuck you now baaaaaabe"

"But,,, but you love me right marshalalalalalalal?"

"Whatever you say baaaaaaaabe" without listening to anything else gumba had to say to stop lelelele, they had a quick fuck but because Marshall was a sexy bad ass vampjre, his dick never went down

"But- But-.." Gumball's asked, tears streaming down his cheeks "but I know my bonbons were perfect for your dingaling, s-senpai!!"

Marshall clicked his tongue before dramatically looking away "tsk. I LOVE is forbidden baaaaaaabe. It will never be."

"But!"

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go baaaaaabe... Don't try and look for me, baaaaaabe." Marshall then flew out the window with tears rapidly streaming down his cheeks. Gumbalala, fell to his knees, wheeping and sobbobinh as he qtached his senpai leave his life for ever. Even though he was heart broken, he still whispered his last words before dyine "I will always love you, marshalalalalalallalalalalalal"

○○○

**Author's Note:**

> OwO thanks for reading! I'm soooooooo happy how this turned out! :))))))))))))))))))


End file.
